Frost (I love WoF and HP and LotR)
Frost . Frost is one of my main characters in the fanfic I'll write later. Please don't edit or use her without permission. Code by Yinjia. . Appearance Frost has a frost colored and white IceWing body that is a bit smaller and paler than average. She has sky blue wings that fades into pale blue. Even though she is smaller than average, her wings are bigger than average. She has some pale pink and pale purple patches on her scales, and she is known to be attractive, charming, and dazzling. She has a pale, pale blue underbelly. She also has long, frost colored legs. Even though she is part IceWing, she still can change the scales (only when she is camouflaging herself). She has arctic blue eyes. She usually wears a small black leather bag with a silver chain around her neck which contains several objects her mother and father gave her on her third hatching day. It contains several scrolls about history, geography, physics, and biology, a skyfire rock, a blank scroll, a pen, and two bracelets. The bag, blank scroll, pen, and the bracelets were enchanted to never break down. The scroll will never run out of space to write, the pen will change color if she wants it to and will never run out of ink, the bracelets will link the two who wears it and warn one of any danger to the other, along with making them immune to the cold and the Great Ice Cliff in case she doesn’t marry an IceWing, and finally, the pouch will appear wherever she wants it to appear. Her body shape is mostly liked an IceWing, except for her head, her wings, and her legs. Her head seemed to be IceWing and RainWing mixed together. She has IceWing horns and snout, RainWing neck with the trail of spikes running down her neck (without the clump of spikes at the top), and RainWing ruffs behind her ears. She has RainWing legs and claws not as sharp as the IceWings' but sharper than the RainWings', and she has the IceWing spikes on the end of her tail, and both her underbelly and scales are smooth. . Personality Frost is often depicted as calm, intelligent, sarcastic, bold, and judgemental. She cares quite a lot about her friends and Galaxy, and has become happier after solving the prophecy about Queen Beetle and becoming the queen of the IceWings. (This will all be in my fanfic.) She is also shown to be brave and selfless, since she insisted that she is going to be the one to meet Queen Beetle and her bodyguards and that she sacrificed herself when unlocking Galaxy and her friends from the HiveWing prison. While she is not fond of being touched by others, she is a brave and reliable friends, often pushing aside her own needs for those of others. Frost is sarcastic, and unusually intelligent, and a critical thinker, usually considering a problem before taking action, and she won't behave rashly and illogically under pressure and even comforts her friends. She was also mentioned several times to have a very, very, VERY easy time remembering facts -- everywhere, like in class, while reading scrolls, and she can even learn new things while dreaming! She is also very fond of reading and studying. Frost is extremely conservative with her emotions. When she she didn't have the skyfire, it was mentioned by Galaxy that a sort of 'mental shield' would close around her thoughts whenever she becomes uncomfortable. She also dislikes other dragons reading the color of her scales. Consequently, she avoid changing color to match her moods. Unlike many royal dragons, she isn't ambitious and willing for power; instead, she doesn't want to be queen. It was others who forced her to become queen, thinking she is fair, just, wise, anything like a good ruler. So she unhappily ascended onto the throne. Even though she doesn't want to be queen, she takes good care of her tribe. She listens to others' opinion and thoughts before considering what to do. The other queens also like her, and they often share thoughts and things they did as queen. She never uses her animus powers for herself, only for others if her mind couldn't work out the solution. Like most dragons, Frost dislikes -- or dis''loves'' -- wars and battles and fights unless in battle training. She is also very persuasive. She listens to others about why they want to fight, then dissolves the problem, so there weren't fights during her rule. . History I'll explain everything while writing the fanfic.. Relationships Galaxy Galaxy was Frost's boyfriend, or now, husband. They completed the journey to Pantala and back together while forming a bond. She mated with him after becoming the IceWing queen. Blossom and Blizzard They are Frost's father and mother and Galaxy's adopted father and mother. They died when she was only five dragon years old, then Frost put Snowflake, her aunt, on the throne while she went to fulfill a prophecy with her friends and when she was still in school. When she got back, she ascended the throne. Honeybee, Tawny, and Flood They are Frost's companions when they went to Pantala. . Trivia - Her test grade was 100% correct when she graduated from school. - She was named Frost because of her color. - She has many friends. . Skills & Flaws Stalking: Frost is really good at stalking. If she was just an inch away from you, you might not notice. She is as silent as breath. Flying: Frost is an expert at dodging obstacles while flying very fast. Sliding: When Frost slide, she is like a swan gliding on the water. Hunting: Frost hunts really well. She stalks her prey then leaps on it like a cat. Thinking and learning: Frost can learn anything and can dissolve problems and she is very wise. Most dragons say she is flawless and has no weaknesses, but no. Even though she flies quickly, she can't run quickly and is a bit slower than average. . Gallery 屏幕快照 2020-02-11 下午12.28.58|Jada, Yinjia Frost by me (FR).png|Frost by me (FR) 80700214-2145-4316-B351-13AF61995622.jpeg|FR 235340FE-93D0-4019-8C6E-B41851E6B659.png|Yinjia Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress